


Mantra

by grasping4light (serenamaes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Quote Week, Sheithquoteweek, keithxshiro, shiroxkeith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/grasping4light
Summary: A NSFW short created for Day 4 of Sheith Quote Week 2017. Following the theme "Patience Yields Focus", Keith comes to realize that as much as the phrase grounds him, the man who says it has a habit of stealing his attention span.





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matsuoasuka).



There were three words Keith held more dear than anything else he had ever known. 

Patience yields focus.

Shiro repeated them often, like a mantra, and they worked. No matter the situation, the words were like a spell, rousing their host out of the trance-like fury and panic, so that he could find his ground again. The older pilot would approach Keith and clasp his shoulder, reminding him with a whisper before his first flight simulation, again when working with the lions, and Keith repeated it to himself often. Perhaps even more than Shiro, because it was so incredibly hard for him to focus. 

In fact, he often wondered if it was a little too difficult for him to focus. Compared to the others, he was unstable – calm before the storm, only to well up and rage amongst the downpour. Shiro didn’t seem to mind, but he was the only one. 

Then again, he had always been this emotional. The more Keith thought of it, he couldn’t remember a time when he had stopped reacting; everything was emotion. Everything was a wave of energy, and a force he couldn’t pull himself away from. And this was especially true when it came to Shiro, especially lately. 

“Shiro,” he whispered, cracking the door open. “Shiro?” 

“Yeah?” the man groaned from his bed, sitting up to look toward the door. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” he smiled, brushing the white bangs from his eyes. “I couldn’t sleep anyway.” 

Keith had known. Not just because it was habit, but because he could sense it. The thoughts from down the hallway, thinking of him, pulling him closer, and he found himself standing beside the bed. 

“What is it Keith?”

“Nothing,” he closed his eyes and smiled softly. “Now move over.” He pulled off his shirt, and Shiro pulled back the covers. The teen crawled in and nuzzled up to his favorite heat, resting his head against Shiro’s chest. 

“The others are going to find out soon enough,” Shiro whispered softly, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through the other paladin’s hair. “Coran’s going to realize we’re sleeping together.” 

“I’m pretty sure Pidge already knows.” Keith grumbled, pulling the blankets up over his shoulders, the black paladin pulled him closer. “Hunk, too.” 

Shiro laughed, “Fair enough.” 

The room grew quiet, and Keith tried to focus on the sound of Shiro’s breathing. Deep. Slow. Steady. And it lulled him toward sleep, but he fought it. Determined to wait until Shiro fell first, into safe, comfortable dreams.

“Keith,” Shiro asked, finally, cracking an eye open. “You can sleep, you know.”

“Yeah.” 

“You’re like a kid,” he smiled, burying his face into the dark strands of hair, placing a kiss on the boy’s head. “You’ll regret it if you stay up too late.” 

“Geez,” he could hear himself rolling his eyes, “Perhaps you could read me a bedtime story to help me sleep.”

Shiro pulled back enough for Keith to look up at him, and took the opportunity to close the distance. “Perhaps,” he whispered, “But I think you’re too old for that.” 

His heart was racing. He could hear it echoing through the room. Through the walls. Louder through his bloodstream. 

Shiro’s hand was on his cheek at first, stroking its way into his hair as their mouths met. Then came tongue, and a stroke down his jaw, over his neck. His chest, and the robotic digits stopped at the base of his ribcage. 

It was hard to breathe when he opened his eyes. Shiro was flushed, his eyes heavy with desire, and Keith could feel the heat between them. 

Patience yields focus. 

He reminded himself, but the phrase was useless here. Worthless as Shiro’s hand continued down, his fingers tugging at the elastic of his sweats. Meaningless as they slid away from his legs, and that hand slid between his legs. Keith gasped and scratched his fingers into Shiro’s chest, tugged on his hair as it moved. 

He couldn’t focus, and there was no patience left, not with that mouth running over his skin, marking his chest. “Shiro.” 

He was doing it again, stealing his attention. Taking his thoughts from him as he continued the motion. The blankets were strewn about, followed by clothes as the temperature rose in the room. And soon, Keith was on his knees, gripping onto the sheets as Shiro moved into him. Deeper, harder. 

And he gave in to his impatience, letting it spill onto Shiro’s mattress, letting the man flip him over onto his back to steal it all over again. 

“Shiro,” Keith panted, holding his knees as the man knelt before him. 

“What is it, Keith?” He was sweating, determined and frazzled. He was impatient, hungry, and wanting. 

Keith smiled and closed his eyes, preparing himself for his partner to enter him again. “It’s good to see you can be this way, too.” 

Shiro chuckled, gripping onto those slender hips. “With you,” he placed a kiss on one of the boy’s knees, waiting until he was fully sheathed before starting his rhythm. “It’s hard to focus.” 

“That makes two of us,” Keith groaned, opening his eyes to look into Shiro’s. “But I like it that way.” 

“Me, too,” Shiro admitted, leaning into to meet his favorite mouth once more.


End file.
